Le Pardon
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers Saison 4] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Mani Le Double. Deux aventuriers au passé trouble qui voient soudainement de vieux fantômes réapparaître. Comment réagir quand le destin vous pousse vers l'inévitable ? Peux t-on vraiment fuir son passé sans conséquences ?


_Hey :D Je viens vous présenter deux petits One Shots tiré de la fin de l'épisode 4 de la nouvelle saison d'Aventures ! Il y en a un centré sur Balthazar, et un sur Mani. Tous deux sous le titre de « Le Pardon ». Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE PARDON**

 **1 – Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon**

La Tour des Mages. Un lieu que j'avais banni depuis bien longtemps de mon esprit et de ma mémoire. Je m'étais interdit le droit d'y penser, la tentation d'y retourner aurait été bien trop forte. J'en parlais quelques fois avec les autres, leur donnant toujours l'illusion que c'était un endroit parfait, où la magie était au cœur de toutes les préoccupations. Un lieu de savoir et de connaissances.

Mais tout n'était que mensonges. Et plus j'en parlais, plus je m'enfonçais dans ce mensonge. De bon samaritains qui étudient la magie... Surtout des monstres avides de pouvoir et de domination, où le moindre élément faible est balayé d'un mouvement de main. J'en avais fait les frais très rapidement. Sur la quinzaine d'années passées à étudier là bas, j'avais passé dix ans à tenter d'attirer le regard d'un mentor sur moi, deux à détruire ma réputation, peu après la découverte de ma vraie nature, et les trois dernières à douter de moi, craindre les autres, hésiter à mourir. Ces années d'enseignement s'étaient avérées être des années de survie et d'errance, coincé entre des mages qui ne m'apprenaient rien et d'autres mages qui voulaient ma mort.

Ma condition d'aventurier en était la conséquence directe. Si je n'avais pas eu à fuir, je me serais probablement installé en haut d'une montagne, dans une école, pour former des jeunes. Depuis la fuite de mon père, devenir voyageur était une idée négative, rongeant mon esprit. Partir de cette académie et adopter une vie nomade, c'était devenir comme lui. Mais peut-on seulement échapper à nos ancêtres ? Et regardez où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Un demi-démon qui se prend pour un mage et se promène partout avec un inquisiteur, un nain, un demi-élémentaire et un nain au moins aussi ratés que lui. La nature faisait bien les choses.

Alors pourquoi, alors que ce lieu maudit avait ruiné mon enfance, désirai-je plus que tout y retourner ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérai y trouver ? Des explications ? Je les avaient toutes. J'étais un être qui ne devrait pas exister, tout simplement. Obtenir des excuses ? Les mages étaient bien trop pompeux pour ça. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur tête avant tout, ce n'était pas un pseudo-sauveur de monde qui changerait tout ça.

Peut-être que, au fond, j'étais malade. Depuis mon départ, je rêvais de retrouver ces fantômes du passé, leur montrer qu'ils se sont tromper sur mon compte, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de moi. Que je souhaitais les aider, leur montrer le bon chemin. Que je ne leur en voulais pas de m'avoir fait du mal pendant quinze ans, que tout allait bien.

Et si je le pouvais, les pardonner. Leur pardonner d'avoir détruit ma vie, de m'avoir banni, torturé, traîné dans les prisons de l'église de la Lumière. Les pardonner d'avoir tenté de me brûler vivant, puis d'avoir essayer de m'ouvrir comme un porc. Les pardonner de m'avoir mis sur le chemin de Théo de Silverberg, qui avait été pour moi peut-être plus important en quelques jours que quinze ans à leur côtés.

C'était à méditer.

Pardonner...

Ou tout brûler.

* * *

 **2 – Mani le Double**

« La Mêta-Lignée. » Un long frisson courra le long de mon dos. Un nom que je n'avais pas rencontrer depuis très longtemps dans ma longue vie déjà bien entamée. J'étais tétanisé. Un de mes plus lourds secrets refaisait surface juste quand tout commençait à se stabiliser pour moi. Le destin rattrape toujours ceux qui mentent et se cachent, c'est ce que me disait toujours Mani. Le vrai Mani, celui mort par ma faute dans les bois il y a maintenant de nombreuses années.

Après sa mort, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même, errant de forêts en forêts, de village en village, me faisant passer pour ce que je n'étais pas, allant même jusqu'à lui voler son prénom. C'est comme ça que mon chemin a croisé le leur. J'étais faible et épuisé, ignorant ce que je deviendrai dans mon futur. Cet homme s'était présenté à moi, après m'avoir vu voler quelques fruits au marché de Castelblanc dans une discrétion à toutes épreuves. Il avait dit que j'avais du talent, et que mon profil pourrait correspondre au genre de gamin qu'il recherchait. Et surtout, chose très importante pour moi au beau milieu de l'hiver, qu'il pourrait me loger et me nourrir gratuitement.

J'étais beaucoup trop naïf. Je me suis retrouvé dans une salle sombre, avec quatre autres gamins perdus. Un demi-élémentaire, deux humains, un jeune orque. Ce que je croyais être le chef du groupe nous a conditionné. Tuer, se débarasser des corps, ne pas avoir de remords, faire attention à ne pas se prendre d'affection pour les victimes. De vrais parfaits petits soldats, dont le quotidien ne se résumait qu'à ça. Un an à peine plus tard, nous étions opérationnels. J'ai tué. Beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes. Sans me vanter, j'étais même le plus doué des quatre.

Et puis tout bascula. Le chef commença à devenir plus dur, plus exigeant. Nous ne dormions presque plus, mangions seulement si le contrat était rempli. Et un matin, alors que nous frôlions l'inconscience, il nous a demandé de nous entretuer. Seul celui qui resterai en vie pourrait rejoindre les assassins professionnels, et, par la même occasion, se nourrir. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi. Les deux humains sont tombés en premier, trop faibles. J'ai réussi à décapiter l'orque, qui n'arrivait plus à soulever sa hache, après quelques coups peu assurés. Il ne restait que moi et le demi-élémentaire. Il m'a proposé une alliance, pour tuer le chef, et prendre sa place. J'ai accepté.

Il ne s'est même pas battu, surpris par la rebéllion soudaine de ses élève. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus le fait que mon collège se retournerai contre moi. Il m'a planté une mâchette dans le ventre, j'ai fait voler une des miennes dans sa gorge, par télékynésie. Sans chef, le mouvement ne pouvait pas durer, et finirait par se disperser. Alors je me suis laissé mourir. Je n'avais pas prévu que des paladins me récupèrent aux portes de la mort pour me sauver la vie. Encore moins qu'ils m'emploieraient quelques années plus tard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais effectuer de nombreuses recherches sur le groupe par la suite. Nous n'avions pas été les premiers. Un à un, dans la nuit, j'ai traqué et tué chaque membre du groupe. Il n'en restait plus, j'en étais certain.

Comment pouvaient-ils être de retour ? Ces ignobles conditionnements avait-ils repris ? Combien de gamins innocents tomberaient encore dans leurs filets ? Un désir de vengeance animait mon âme. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à les affronter encore une fois ? A refaire couler du sang ?

Je n'étais pas un assassin, au mieux un vieil herboriste un peu timbré.

Et pourtant, ces racines cachées en moi me demandaient de renaître.

Peut-être était-il temps de tourner la page définitivement ? De les éliminer définitivement.

De leur offrir son pardon.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ces deux petits OS ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) J'ai encore une fois testé quelque chose d'assez différent par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par commentaires ! Si ça vous tente, je pourrais aussi développer le background de la Mêta-Lignée :3 Hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous intéresse ^^ Je vous fais des bisouilles, on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouveaux textes !_


End file.
